blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nychterida Alucard
Nychterida Alucard is the current leader of the Alucard Clan, and is a major character during the events of the King of Braves Saga. He became a playable character during the Queen of Braves Trilogy, starting with BlazBlue: Century's Aria. Information Nychterida Alucard was the son of the then-current leader of the Alucard Clan, Rachel Alucard. He was born to take over the Alucard Clan if Rachel would die during the events of BlazBlue. He was 4 when his mother and her servant, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, left him alone in the Moonlight Castle during the events of Chronophantasma. Only Valkenhayn came back. Nychterida had to endure this loss, as he was left with Valkenhayn as the only person he knows in the world. Despite being injured in the gruesome battle, Valkenhayn still served the child to the best of his ability, which was something Nychterida noticed. Eventually, during this period, Valkenhayn renounced his name because of his inability to protect Rachel, instead going by a more appropriate name, Dereliction. During the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Reborn, the Alucard Clan was still recovering from the loss of Rachel, so no-one who resided in Moonlight Castle could even observe the Ikari Armory invasion. However, the young Nychterida, as soon as he heard of the event, wanted to see the aftermath for himself. Dereliction reluctantly brought him to Kagutsuchi. Alternate Azure Tales In between an undefined date during the year 2184AD and December 21st 2199AD, the Will of Amaterasu created the Cycle, which looped the world when the city of Kagutsuchi would be destroyed in order to prevent the creation of another Black Beast. While not being an actual loop, as changes occurs, it goes through different timelines with so little and minor differences that it might as well be a loop. Very few entities were affected by the shift, including Rachel Alucard due to her relationship with the Takamagahara System and her ownership over the Tsukuyomi Unit. At the start of the loop, Rachel would retrieve the freshly amputated Ragna and allow him to recuperate, while also giving him the choice of obtaining the Azure Grimoire. He would join with the grimoire, regaining his arms, and gaining the power of the Azure. In between Ragna's stay in Rachel's castle and his being sent off to train with Jubei, the two developed an intimate relationship, which resulted in Nychterida. The relationship was short lived, however, as the two became bitter with each other. Nychterida was never told Ragna was his father, instead treating the man like an older brother. Nychterida appears alongside his mother in her many discussions with Ragna about what he must do, acting as the barrier which keeps them from letting loose their emotions. Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Appearance Alternate Azure Tales King of Braves Trilogy Queen of Braves Trilogy Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *'The Moonlight Symphony' - Nychterida's Theme **'~Inside the Bat~' - Lyrical Version Stages Titles Trivia *His first name, Nychterida, is Greek for Bat. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:B-tier Character Category:Observer Category:Alternate Azure